maelstromgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Ships
'''Ships''' There are currently three types of ships for each race: sloop, frigate, battleship. Humans: Cinderfront.png Cinderotherside.png Cinderside.png Cinderrear.png Cindercrewandstrength.png Cinderfirepower.png Cinderhandling.png Cinderhullandarmor.png Cinder Personal ship of Princess Morrigan Shale. The royal familiy of the Phoenix Empire each have a state-of-the-art sloop given to them at birth for their own personal use. Princess Morrigan was never one to bow to tradition. Agaiinst her imperial father's wishes, she outfitted her ship Cinder with cannons and other trappings of war. The strong willed Princess refuses to be a mere figurehead, and sails into battle at Cinder's helm. the royal sloops are unparalleled in speed on the high seas, and Cinder's cannons are top of the line, firing accurately from range to great effect. Ashborne The infamous cursed ship of the Phoenix Navy. Ashborne has survived more battles than any other frigate in the fleet, but her captains cannot say the same. The Phoenix navy's mighty frigates serve as the core of teh Empire's military strength. None is more infamous than Ashborne. No captain of the vessel has survived more than a year, despite the ship's success in battle. A post on the Ashborne is a death sentence to avoided at any cost. Phoenix Frigates are built for war, and form the backbone of the Empire. Their combination of immense firepower, range, and speed is widely feared. Fury's Hold Last survivor of the 9 great Holdships. Built by Magnus the Wealthy in the dawn of the Empire, Fury's cost bankrupted an entire province, but the great ship;s survival is a testament to its immense strength. In the early day sof the Empire, the 9 holds competed to build the most magnicent ship. Fury's Hold was the last and greatest. Built with tremendous fortifications, it can withstand herculean punishment. Though a relic of older designs, the ship remains the flagship fo the hold today. Fury's size and stability allow for a large number of uniquely long range cannons to be mounted. Combined with its heavy armor, it is a true floating fortress. Orcs Cleaver Flagship of the dread pirate king Snarfang. Despite commanding over 500 frigates and battleships, he sailed into battle at the helm of this tiny sloop. In this ship Snarfang was undefeated on the high seas until the traitorous betrayal of his lieutenants. To captain the former flagship of the legendary pirate king is a badge of honor for young captains seeking game and glory. Many have claimed the mantle of the pirate king but few have managed to hold it. Nonetheless, the ship is legendary among the Orcs. Cleaver's custom forward-firing grappling hooks, maneuverability and immense close range firepower make it deadly in the hands of an expert sailor. Bloodfin Strange monsters and beasts abound at the edge of the world. Built by the shamanistic orcs who straddle that brink , Bloodfin is crafted from a mighty totem obtained in the legendary Kraken Hunts. The orcish tribes who live at the edge of the world are a mystery to even their brethren. Their shamans profess to speak to and to control the great beasts of the sea, and thier ships are imbued with strange power by totems of mighty sea monsters. Such ships rarely leave their waters, but for reasons unknown one such ship, known as Bloodfin for the beast whose skull adorns its prow, has recently been seen in battle. Bloodfin is imbued with a strange magic, moving faster when its damaged. The skull which makes it prow is impossibly hard, and can crush any ship it rams into. Gorger The infamous battleship, courge of the dwarves. Gorger is one of the largest Orc vessels ever built, and the largest slaving ship inn all known nations. In its bloody history thousands of dwarves and men have been killed by the mighty battleship. Known as the Black Demon among the seagoing dwarves for its role int he ruination of the Holy City. Gorger's origins are lost to history, but time and time again it has appeared in deadly raids on dwarven cities. Over the decades numerous fleets of vengful dwarves have sought to seek and destroy the vessel, but its captains are invariably orcs of great power and none have been successful. Gorger's huge crew complement, thick armor adn extended boarding harpoons make it the most fearsome boarding raider one can encounter. Dwarves Tidebreaker Personal experiment ship of Master Inventor Barhollow. Tidebreaker represents the cutting edge of dwarven technology. Master Inventors are known to be eccentrics in their pursuit of scientific advancement. Against all conventional wisdom, Master Inventor Barhollow built his persnal ship as small and agile as possible, rather heavy and large. Despite this, the ship remarkably still carries a usual complement of cannon. Following Barhollow's grave torpedo accident, the ship has passed into combat duty. Tiderbreaker's unique engine allows for near instant reversals of direction and provides extra power for other dwarven tech. Thunderhead Blessed former flagship of the famed priest-admiral Roark Ironheart. Roark led the great victory at the Battle of Anchors from this mighty frigate. During the Battle of Anchors, Roark met his end on the cusp of victory at the hands of a stray imperial barrage. Ever since, his flagship has displayed a curious property - shot fired from its cannons impact heavier and strike harder than any other dwarven ship. Believing the ship blessed by the spirit of the great priest, dwarven captains and admirals consider it a tremendous honor to sail the vessel. Thunderhead's impossibly powerful cannons hit hard in all directions, and like all dwarven ships it boasts heavy armor but it is still capable of surprising speed. Stormanchor Legendary symbol of dwarven resolve. The might battleship Stormanchor withstood attacks from an entire orc fleet for 3 days and nights to save the city of Ironwave. During the War of Reckoning, a great orcish fleet attacked the city of Ironwave. The defending navy was wiped out in the ensuing battle, with the exception of the flagship Stormanchor. Blocking the pass to the city with its own hull, Stormanchor withstood the surviving orcs until reinforcements could arrive. Sotrmanchor is the pride of the dwarves, and in addition to the incredible armor of a standard dwarven battleship it has been outfitted with a defensive shield of the highest quality.